Un taller lleno de pequeños idiotas
by Ada Ross
Summary: Edward se da cuenta de que, un día, Winry también tendrá niños. Edward/Winry.


**Título:** Un taller lleno de pequeños idiotas.  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Pareja:** Edward/Winry.  
**Palabras:** 956.  
**Advertencias:** post-manga, dando por hecho que Ed y Winry ya están juntos y todo eso. Ah, y el fic es como exageradamente fluff. Aviso.  
**Notas:** para Leiram, que pidió Embarazo y Ed/Winry en el Alphabet Drabbles. Aunque hacía tiempo que quería escribir sobre Ed y sus issues con las mujeres embarazadas .

* * *

—Es curioso, ¿no?

Edward volteó la cabeza para ver a Winry, que se desvestía delante del armario mientras hablaba con expresión sonriente.

—¿Qué es curioso? —preguntó él, con voz cansada.

Winry se colocó un fino camisón azulado como pijama y caminó hacia el borde de la cama, donde Edward esperaba tumbado y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. La muchacha le lanzó una mirada significativa y suspiró.

—Lo de la señorita Riza y el coronel Mustang —dijo. Había un matiz soñador en su voz que llamó la atención de Edward—. Nunca me lo habría esperado, regresar a Central para visitarla por su embarazo.

—Bueno, no es tan raro. Además, se merecían una alegría así.

La sonrisa se Winry se acentuó más y asintió.

—Hazme hueco, anda —le espetó, de repente, mientras arrinconaba a Edward contra la ventana y se recostaba sobre el colchón. Una vez estuvo cómoda, sus manos buscaron el pecho de Ed casi por intuición y se acurrucó allí, rodeándole con los brazos hasta que sus manos dieron con la espalda del alquimista. Edward nunca confesaría lo mucho que le gustaba que Winry hiciese aquello.

—Buenas noches —murmuró, en mitad de un bostezo. Después de que ella cerrase los ojos, Edward continuó con la mirada fija sobre el rostro apacible de Winry.

Sus labios permanecían entreabiertos y podía sentir el ritmo de la respiración, y de su corazón, pegados como estaban el uno contra el otro. Ed esbozó una sonrisa fugaz. Hundió la nariz en el cabello rubio de Winry, esparcido por toda la almohada, y con la mano derecha comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

—Ed, está frío —rezongó la mecánico en voz baja, nada más sentir el tacto metálico del automail bajo su camisón.

—Vale, vale.

Alejó la mano de acero de la espalda de Winry; pero sus dedos se movieron hasta alcanzar el estómago de ésta.

Recordó la visita de aquella tarde, especialmente la barriga protuberante que lucía la teniente Hawkeye ahora. Edward, así como hizo años atrás con Satera, posó su mano sobre el estómago de la embarazada y pidió los mejores deseos para el futuro bebé. También recordó los ojos brillantes de Riza y la sonrisa estúpida que el coronel lucía. Había sido bueno verlos así, relajados y felices. No se lo había confesado directamente al coronel, claro; pero sentía una gran alegría por esos dos. Parecía que el advenimiento de una nueva vida siempre conseguía mejorar el humor de cualquiera, y Edward en concreto se lo tomaba como algo realmente especial. Un milagro inexplicable pero que de alguna forma le maravillaba.

Sus dedos rozaron el vientre de Winry. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Edward caviló.

Un día, allí -su palma cubrió el abdomen de Winry-, empezaría a crecer una personita. Una cosa pequeña que se desarrollaría hasta tener ojos y boca, pies y manos minúsculos. Estaría ahí dentro de Winry, y Edward podría ver cómo el vientre se hinchaba. Podría poner su mano izquierda y sentir las patadas. A Edward le fascinaba esa capacidad del género femenino. No obstante, no era lo mismo. La diferencia es que la persona que creciese ahí dentro sería especial, porque era de Winry. Edward quería pensar que también sería suyo.

Nada más ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, todo el rostro se le enrojeció.

Winry debió de notar de nuevo el tacto gélido del acero y entreabrió los ojos.

—Ed, te he dicho que está frío —masculló, adormilada.

—Perdón —respondió él, con suavidad. Llevó su mano hasta la cintura de Winry, y la apoyó allí, sobre el camisón.

La idea no se le iba de la cabeza. Winry. Bebés. Bajó la mirada hasta Winry y la contempló con detalle, el pecho que subía y bajaba y los mechones de cabello que se repartían desordenados sobre su cara. Apartó algunas hebras rubias, y Winry lo notó. Con el ceño medio fruncido, volvió a entreabrir los ojos.

—Ed, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? —bostezó.

Edward dudó un poco antes de abrir la boca. Pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Winry, tú… eres una chica.

—Muy observador, sí —replicó somnolienta.

—Estaba pensando, que un día podrías estar como la teniente Hawkeye —siseó él, esquivando los ojos azulados de Winry. Ella pestañeó.

—¿Embarazada? Sí, bueno, claro… -balbució, algo atribulada por la repentina idea—. ¿Qué pasa con eso? —añadió.

Ed tragó saliva. Se rascó la nuca y se revolvió entre las sábanas. Casi se mordió la lengua mientras intentaba construir una oración con sentido.

—Bueno, es sólo que me preguntaba si… el día que tú… estés… ya sabes… —Winry pudo escuchar un _embarazada_ por lo bajo—; pues… he pensado que quizás… bueno, de hecho, que me gustaría…

—¿Sí? —insistió ella, tratando de arrancarle las últimas palabras. Edward tosió, y sus mejillas no soportaban más tonos rojizos.

—Pues que el día que estés embarazada, me gustaría estar contigo. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Ya sabes, ser el padre. —Esquivó la mirada inmediatamente.

Winry pestañeó varias veces. Abrió y cerró la boca otras tantas. Notó que el corazón no le latía de forma normal, y se dio cuenta de que Ed la había puesto nerviosa con aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, un extraño calor subió hasta sus mejillas y su rostro no pudo ocultar la sonrisa. Tomó el rostro de Edward y le obligó a mirarla a la cara.

—Tonto… —susurró, mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre sus labios—. Tú serías el único idiota con el que tendría hijos. Y llenaría el taller de pequeños idiotas —añadió, escondiendo la risa al tiempo que no dejaba de besar a un abochornado Edward que trataba de ocultarse bajo las sábanas.

No obstante, habría matado por ese taller con Winry repleto de pequeños idiotas revolcándose por el suelo.

**-fin-**

* * *

Hacía mucho que no escribía algo tan, tan fluff y me he quedado contenta. Sobre todo porque es EdWin, y a mí el EdWin siempre me hace estúpidamente feliz XD.


End file.
